Deskripsi
by BlackKiss'Valentine
Summary: Mustang membeberkan 27 hal bersama Hawkeyenya. COMPLETE. Royai!
1. Chapter 1

**Deskripsi**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Mustang membeberkan 27 hal bersama Hawkeyenya. Royai!

Warning : Gombal. Berisi banyak rasa cemburu dan pujian mesum a la Mustang . Humor jayus. Salahkan Mustang! *dibakar* Beberapa bagian saling berhubungan, promosi fic saya yang lain.

* * *

**Fetish**

Sebutan cantik terlalu _murahan_ untuk memujinya. Kalau kau berselisih jalan dan terpikat pada rambutnya yang berkilau dan rapi, atau pada matanya yang merah marun seperti teh paling enak di dunia ; semua itu tidak ada artinya. Kau terlalu mudah digoda, kawan. Harusnya kau perhatikan lekukan pinggulnya yang maha karya dan tengkuknya yang putih bersih itu. Sama indahnya seperti melihat aurora di pulau selatan…

Saran dariku jangan terlalu lama memandangnya. Kalau dia tahu, Tokalev kesayangnya akan meletus di pelipismu. Kalau aku yang tahu, aku akan memberikan servis ledakan dahsyat dari jemari tangan kananku.

**Dream Wild**

Setahuku dia tak pernah mengerlingkan matanya yang indah kepada siapapun karena hal itu memang tidak cocok untuk sifatnya. Tertawa lebar saja tak pernah—dan kau akan salut pada tata kramanya itu. Ia tidak akan memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya untuk merayu, atau memberikan tatapan menggoda, atau menari gila sambil melepas dan mengibar-kibarkan kemejanya ketika mabuk walau aku sangat ingin melihatnya—apalagi kalau ditambah rok mini dengan belahan 10cm.

Mustahil sekali sih, tapi lelaki juga boleh bermimpi dong.

Tambahan : KALAU BENAR-BENAR TERJADI, HANYA AKU yang boleh melihatnya.

**Senyum Super**

Senyum keibuannya yang super pernah membuat seorang duda beranak satu datang untuk meminangnya. 3 menit saja, duda itu ditolak dengan alasan yang teramat sopan. Aku membantunya membuang buket bunga yang dihadiahkan duda itu ke tempat sampah atas inisiatifku sendiri, namun entah kenapa Hawkeye malah meninju pinggangku—sambil tersenyum?

Ya, Letnan. Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu. Calon ibu yang paling cocok dalam keluarga Mustang hanya yang seperti itu.

**Work Fast**

Cepat adalah kata yang melekat dalam dunia kerjanya. Ia bisa memutuskan dengan cepat, menulis dengan cepat, membidik sasaran dengan cepat dan tepat, dan mampu membuatku cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk sebelum ia melubangi bokongku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan ia ingin cepat-cepat, bekerja seperti terburu-buru. Ia memang terlihat sangat sigap untuk segala hal berkat itu. Tapi… seharusnya dia bisa lebih santai kan?

Nah, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, aku akan mencoba untuk 'membuatnya rileks' sejenak. Kuharap ia akan memintaku 'berlama-lama' untuk yang satu itu. Yah, semoga aku tidak diancamnya untuk cepat-cepat ke surga sebelum sempat melakukannya sih...

**Lama**

Aku tidak bersamanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia masih mengenakan sepatu merah berpita ukuran 25. Aku sudah pernah berpisah darinya, melihatnya menangis, bertemu kembali dengannya dalam keadaan paling tragis dan kami berdua menyesal disaat yang sama. Itu sudah lama, ketika aku masih pantas disebut _babyface_ dan rambut pirangnya masih pendek.

Dan sudah sejak lama pula, aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku lagi dari dirinya.

**Beda**

Keberadaannya adalah sebuah perbedaan. Ia seorang wanita diantara para lelaki dalam medan perang paling ganas. Ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bekerja dibawah kendaliku. Dia tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang lebih tertarik pada cincin, ia lebih suka memperhatikan kaliber-kaliber peluru. Dan karena tidak pandai bersikap manis, ia jadi wanita paling mudah diingat dikantor dengan cap : '_Awas, Tokalevnya!'_.

Perbedaan tersebut kusebut sebagai special. Lain daripada yang lainnya.

**Otot**

Asal tahu saja, kumpulan otot lembut yang menyusun rapi di badannya tidak pernah membuatnya jelek atau terlihat '_separuh laki-laki'_. Bayangkan dirimu menyentuh kulit itu ; yang kencang dan belum pernah dijamah, tak cepat kendur atau berbau parfum yang menyengat… Hm, kurasa malam hari tak akan jadi saat yang tepat untuk tidur-tiduran.

Tapi sayang, kalau kau berani melakukannya otot-otot itu akan menghabisimu. Aku juga akan membantunya menghabisimu. Bagaimana?

**Z**

Pagi itu ia terlihat beda dari biasanya. Lebih detailnya, dibagian cara ia menatapku.

Saat aku tak sadar, sepertinya dia begitu memperhatikan sesuatu dariku. Jika aku menoleh padanya, dia akan segera memalingkan pandangnya, meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dan hal itu berlanjut hingga siang hari. Dia terlihat gelisah, dan pipinya memerah. Matanya juga sayu.

_Dia jatuh cinta padaku?_

"Hei, Letnan Hawkeye, kau kenapa?"tanyaku heran, tak tahan.

"Ano, Sir…"

"Ya, apa?"

"Resleting Anda sepertinya terbuka…"

"BILANG DARI TADI!"

(Z for Zipper :D)

**Taisa**

Aku adalah atasannya. Kolonelnya. Dia adalah bawahanku. Letnanku.

Dia memanggilku 'Kolonel', aku memanggilnya 'Letnan'. Formalitas dalam kantor kalau tak mau berurusan dengan hukum. Ingat, **dalam kantor**. Jadi, seharusnya dia tidak perlu memanggilku 'Kolonel ' di luar HQ. Dia tidak perlu memanggilku begitu ketika kami tidak sedang bekerja.

Dia bisa memanggilku '_Roy-sayang_', misalnya. Iya, 'kan?

Tapi saat dia menangis dalam putus asa menyerukan kata itu—memanggil-manggilku yang dikiranya mati, aku merasa nama panggilan itu adalah panggilan sayang. Lebih indah dari kata 'sayang' itu sendiri.

Dan untuknya yang telah naik pangkat menjadi kolonel, 'Kolonel' yang bermakna sama akan kuucapkan tiap hari kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

**Mati**

Dalam sebuah pembicaraan 'ringan' ketika makan siang, mulutku dengan iseng (setengah serius) menyebutkan topic tentang kematianku.

Dia bukan gadis kecil yang ketakutan melihat ke arah pemakaman sepi. Dia sendiri sudah melalui berbagai macam kematian yang berlangsung didepan matanya. Ayahnya, Ibunya, dan semua masyarakat Ishbal tak berdosa yang kami bunuh… _Tidak,_ ia bahkan sudah melewati _neraka_ dan kini hidup sebagai wanita setengah zombie dengan rasa bersalah akan _itu_.

Tapi Ia memarahiku; setelah semua keberaniannya yang sudah kusebutkan tadi.

"_Kumohon, Sir. Jangan pernah membicarakan tentang kematian Anda. Anda adalah __alasan yang tersisa bagi saya untuk bertahan di dunia ini__..."_

Hey, Hawkeye. Maukah kau memberitahu apa arti perkataanmu sebelum aku mati penasaran dibuatnya?

**Queen**

Tak!

"Sial. Aku terdesak!"

Tak!

"Dasar Kolonel bodoh! Skak Mat! Raja Anda sudah saya jatuhkan. Bagaimana bisa anda mengorbankan Raja sementara sang Ratu masih bisa membalas serangan saya?"

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh, Breda! _Ratu_ku terlalu berharga untuk terluka!"

"Hn. Iya, iya. Tapi jangan dipraktekkan dalam kehidupan nyata! Bisa susah kalau _Ratu_ Anda menangis setiap hari karenanya, _Raja_…"

**Home Sweet Home**

Rumah tempatku tinggal dulu adalah apartemen tepat dibelakang bar ibu angkatku, Madam Christmas. Apartemen kecil dengan toilet bobrok yang sudah cukup luas untuk seorang bocah nakal, yang mencari uang dengan dicubiti oleh tante-tante mabuk di malam hari.

Rumah tempatku tinggal beberapa tahun setelah itu adalah rumah tuan Hawkeye, yang tinggal bersama putrinya—Hawkeye_ku_ saat ini. Kalau sebelumnya aku akan kesepian jika tidak ada kerjaan, maka di rumah ini aku akan membaca atau berbincang dengan_nya_ ketika senggang.

Rumah ketiga adalah apartemen yang cukup bagus, cocok untuk seorang kolonel single berumur 30-an. Aku jadi bisa berantakan-ria lagi! Yay! Tapi kerjaan di markas rupanya menyuruhku untuk lebih sering menumpang di ruang istirahat militer…

Nah, aku berpikir, kira-kira rumah yang ia inginkan seperti apa ya? Besarkah? Atau _kami _akan menyewa apartemen seperti Hughes? Tapi kuharap ranjangnya lebar. Aku pingin punya double bed yang lebar sejak dulu…

_BRAK!_

"Sir! Jangan malah enak-enakan bermimpi! Ini paperworknya masih banyak!"

**Rahasia**

Terdapat rahasia besar padanya. Rahasia tentang kekuatan luar biasa Flame Alchemy. Rahasia berbentuk transmutation circle—merah mengukir dipunggungnya yang putih. Dan diantara semua orang yang ia kenal, ia mempercayakan punggung itu kepadaku. Mempercayakanku, _yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya_, untuk membakar punggungnya.

Demi hilangkan beban konyol itu, dan juga untuk hapuskan tangisnya barang sedikit aja, aku (terpaksa) melakukannya. Hanya memercikkan sedikit api di salah satu sudut transmutation circle itu agar tak terbaca,sih… Tapi rasa gugup luar biasa menggelegak karena aku takut tak dapat mengontrol apiku.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena kami khawatir bajunya ikut terbakar waktu bagian punggungnya dibuka sedikit, ia memutuskan untuk '_benar-benar percaya'_ padaku dan melepas seluruh atasannya. Ya, cuma ada handuk melindungi bagian depannya!

Saat itu, walau sudah berada dititik dimana kupikir _aku_ _takkan bisa kembali lagi_, rupanya aku bisa bersungguh-sungguh untuk dapat dipercaya olehnya. Yah, juga karena kami takkan bisa 'apa-apa' dengan luka bakar masih baru ditubuhnya itu…

Dan peristiwa itu saat ini menjadi rahasia kami. Rahasia yang bisa mengundang skandal kelas berat jika sampai bocor ke telinga orang lain. Jadi, rahasiakan ya!

**Essay**

"Jangan sembunyikan apa yang barusan Anda katakan, Sir! Tolong ulangi apa yang tadi anda katakan!"

"Tidak mau, kau pasti marah!"

"Makanya saya ingin tahu! Supaya saya bisa menilai apakah hal itu pantas saya marahi atau tidak!"

"Kejam! Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu, Hawkeye!"

"Sudah, sebutkan saja lagi!"

"_**Akh—! Iya, iya! Aku bilang; aku cinta padamu, Riza! Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Deskripsi**

Fullmetal Alchemist by Hiromu Arakawa

Fanfict by **BlackKiss'Valentine**

Summary : Mustang membeberkan 27 hal bersama Hawkeyenya. Royai!

Warning : Gombal. Berisi banyak rasa cemburu dan pujian mesum a la Mustang . Humor jayus. Salahkan Mustang! *dibakar* Beberapa bagian saling berhubungan, promosi fic saya yang lain :p Need Reviews.

* * *

**Gou**

Dia memelihara seekor anjing bernama Black Hayate Gou, anjing hitam-putih yang lincah dan sangat patuh dengannya.

Beberapa minggu lalu Black Hayate mendapatkan 6 ekor anak dari anjing milik tetangga barunya. Fuery, si pemilik sesungguhnya Black Hayate, terharu melihat anak-anak anjing yang lucu itu. Black Hayate sendiri yang sudah sangat besar untuk ukuranku, terlihat tenang dan berwibawa mengawasi anak-anaknya yang bergulat satu sama lain.

Dalam sebuah kesempatan, Black Hayate seperti menatapku lalu mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangnya kembali kepada anak-anaknya. Seperti… _Menertawakanku?_

Oi, oi, itu maksudnya mengejekku yang hampir kepala 4 tapi masih single, ya! ? Liat saja, dalam tahun ini aku akan melamar tuanmu, Black Hayate! Akan kubuatkan banyak 'tuan' untuk anak-anakmu! Lihat saja! Huh!

**Naming Sense**

Kau tahu? Dia punya sedikit masalah dengan naming sensenya. Beberapa hari lalu ia memberitahukanku bahwa ia telah memberi nama ke-6 anak Black Hayate dan aku hanya bisa pucat mendengarkannya.

Ya, Tuhan. Apa jadinya nama putra dan putri kami kelak dengan naming sensenya yang tak kunjung membaik itu? Jangan bilang dia mau memberi nama semacam Breko untuk nama samaran Breda atau Gou pada Black Hayate. Aneh! Sangat aneh!

"Kolonel Hawkeye, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa, sir?"

"Jangan coba-coba berikan nama 'Royza' dari 'Roy' dan 'Riza' untuk putra kita! Maes saja! Maes!"

_PLAK!_

**Padamu**

Padamu aku terpikat ; untuk kinerja yang sama sekali tidak mengendur walau markas kita sekarang sangat kecil, sumpek, dan gerahnya Ishval benar-benar membunuh.

Padamu aku menatap; ternyata wajahmu dalam baluran keringat malah terlihat seksi, ya?

Padamu aku berharap; hei, apa kau tidak merasa panas, Hawkeye? Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk _membuka_ seragammu yang tebal dan masih terkancing dengan rapi itu?

Padamu aku berkata; "Maaf, Kolonel Hawkeye. Sepertinya kepalaku terserang panas berlebih dan mulai melihat fatamorgana dimana kau memakai bikini putih, dan kita berenang bersama di oasis Ishval?"

Padamu aku meminta ampun agar bokongku jangan dilubangi.

**Kening**

"Ya, ampun, Sir. Kening Anda panas sekali." Katanya saat aku merasa kurang enak badan di musim dingin tahun lalu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Anda harus istirahat, Sir. Saya bereskan dulu paperwork Anda dan saya buatkan bubur, ya?" tawarnya padaku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Sini…" aku menyuruhnya mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, yang kemudian kurengkuh dan…

Ku cium keningnya.

"He he…" aku terkekeh kecil. Aku menang!

**Valuable**

Percayalah rasa cintaku pada wanita bisa dihitung, bagaimanapun Havoc yang iri padaku membisikkan isu 'Mustang playboy' kepadamu.

Karena jawabannya sangatlah simple : _Satu_.

Satu untuk Hawkeye seorang.

(Havoc : Jadi selama ini kau tidak punya rasa apapun terhadap semua gadisku yang kau rebut, Mustang sialan! ?)

**Janji**

Saat kecil, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan sukses agar Madam Christmas tidak lagi perlu kurepotkan. Aku juga berjanji tidak akan bekerja jadi teman minum para wanita di bar.

Saat belajar Alchemy, aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh. Apalagi terhadap tuan Hawkeye yang tatapannya menyeramkan ketika mengajariku.

Saat bertemu denganmu di pemakaman tuan Hawkeye, aku berjanji dalam hati untuk menjagamu. Terutama setelah kita bertemu lagi di medan perang. Tapi malah aku yang dilindungi olehmu, ya?

Dan aku berjanji padamu tentang masa depan cerah negara ini. Aku berjanji atas nama biru di langit.

_Aku juga berjanji, kalau kau sudi, aku akan berada disisimu selamanya._

**Yeah!**

"Anda ini bicara apa, Sir? Aneh sekali."

"Makanya kubilang kau tak usah dengar. Kau ngotot sekali ingin tahu! Aku malu, nih!"

"Tapi, yang tadi sungguhan atau bohongan?"

"Sudah memerah seperti wine begini kau bilang aku bohong? Apa kau mau kuberi bukti secara fisik supaya yakin aku memang mencintaimu?"

"…!"

Dia menggamit tanganku dan menarikku. MASUK-KE-APARTEMENNYA.

_Hell Yeah!_

(Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa selain adegan tanya-jawab yang berujung lamaranku untuknya)

**Instuisi**

Kurasa aku terlahir tampan dan itu nyata.

Kurasa aku hidup beruntung dan itu cukup nyata.

Kurasa aku melihat malaikat ketika pertama bertemu dengan_nya_; itu hiperbola.

Kurasa aku mendengar suara gemuruh ketika ia marah dan aku cepat-cepat minta maaf.

Kurasa aku mencintainya. Aku mengakuinya dengan tegas.

Kurasa dia juga mencintaiku. Entah kenapa.

Kurasa instuisi ini tidak salah sepenuhnya.

Boleh berharap, Hawkeye?

**Underwear**

Saat bekerja di Ishval, ada kejadian seperti ini : Karena terbatasnya fasilitas markas kami, aku pernah terpaksa berganti pakaian di kantorku. Dia yang lupa aku berada di dalam—sementara pintunya memang tak punya kunci, jadi tak sengaja melihatku mengenakan celana. Otomatis dia membanting kembali pintunya.

"Maaf, Sir. Saya lupa!"

"Tak apa. Salahkan saja pintunya."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tadi kau melihat celana dalamku tidak?"

"TENTU TIDAK, SIR!"

"Yah, sayang…"

"H-huh?"

"Kalau kau melihat, 'kan aku bisa minta kau memperlihatkan punyamu supaya impas?"

_DOR! DOR! DOR!_

**Warna**

Hidup seseorang sama seperti melukis diselembar kertas dimana semua memori dan rasa adalah warnanya. Keberadaan orang tua, teman, kerabat, sahabat, dan rival memenuhi ruang di kertas yang awalnya putih. Jadi, ketika bersama Madam Mustang maupun Elric bersaudara; dengan keluarga Armstrong dan Scar juga para Homunculus; tak lupa Havoc, Falman, Breda dan Fuery… Semuanya memberikan warnanya masing-masing dalam _kertasku_.

Kadang merah semangat untuk menjatuhkan Bradley mendominasinya, tapi tak jarang biru kelabu menyertai—diikuti titik-titik airmata yang membasahi permukaan kertasnya.

Tapi, _cinta_ membuat bingkai warna tersendiri di tepiannya, menjagaku untuk tidak terus bersedih atau salah 'mewarna'. Warna lembut itu berhasil membuatku tenang ditengah kegelapanku sendiri, ceria diantara kesulitan yang datang satu-persatu. Dengan itu, aku akan mewarna lagi—lebih banyak warna lembut lainnya untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana dirinya.

Dan suatu saat akan penuh juga kertas putih itu. Disana—_lihatlah_, apa warna yang mendominasi kehidupanmu? Indahkah _lukisannya_? Setelah itu, apakah _kertasmu_ layak dipajang ditempat dimana orang-orang yang berhubungan denganmu akan sesekali menengoknya ; atau malah dikumalkan dan dilempar ke tumpukan sampah bersama debu jalanan?

Jika permukaan putihnya telah terisi semua, kuharap _kertasku_ sudi diterima dan disimpan baik-baik oleh _cintaku_ walau di beberapa sisi telah terbakar dan dimakan waktu; agar suatu saat kumpulan warna itu bisa menjadi obat ketika ia merindukanku.

**Xtra**

"_Bersamamu adalah semua yang kubutuhkan."_

"_Aku dan kau; kita berdua dan segalanya menjadi mungkin."_

"_Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Hawkeye…"_

Telunjuk Hawkeye menempel di bibir Mustang dalam acara candle light dinner hari ulangtahun pernikahan mereka ketika pria itu mencoba melontarkan kalimat-kalimat romantis a la dirinya. Mustang tentu terkejut, selain karena steak yang tertunda dimasukkan ke mulut juga karena merasa ditolak secara halus untuk mengungkapkan cintanya.

"A-ada apa, sayang?" tanya Mustang pada Hawkeye yang menatapnya tajam.

"Hei Roy, kau selalu berkata _'kita', 'kita', _dan_ 'kita'_ terus…" Hawkeye kembali ketempat duduknya, "Kau tidak pernah tertarik pada satu atau dua _ekstra_ dalam hidup _'kita'_ yang mungkin saja akan menyenangkan, ya?"

Mustang mencoba mencerna steak dan perkataan Hawkeye. Ketika otaknya sudah menerima maksud istrinya itu, steak yang baru ditelan separuh kerongkongan tertahan dan nyaris dimuntahkannya.

"_Uhuk_—! Riza, cepat selesaikan makannya! Kalau cuma _ekstra,_ aku juga sudah siap _membuatnya_!"

Dan dalam kamus Mustang terdapat prinsip _'Aku sayang Riza dan Maes'_ ketika _ekstra_nya yang manis terlahir ke bumi.

**Cinta**

Cinta itu rasa suka dan sayang terhadap lawan jenis yang memunculkan keinginan untuk memonopoli.

Cinta itu buta untuk kasus mustahil yang kerap terjadi karenanya.

Cinta itu menakjubkan karena telah membuatku tenang hanya dengan menatap wajahnya.

Tapi cinta juga yang membuatku galau jika tak menyentuh jemarinya.

Cinta membuatku berdandan rapi dihadapannya, berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

Cinta membuatku malu untuk tidak berguna demi dirinya, berusaha 10 kali lipat hanya untuknya.

Cinta mengajarkan bahwa bagaimanapun pantulan dicermin memujiku 'tampan'; jika baginya tidak, maka aku akan kecewa dan semakin menginginkannya.

Cinta yang membuat cengeng, yang menghancurkan konsentrasi, yang menambah beban di kepala hanya demi sebuah debaran di dada.

Cintamu, cintaku, sama saja.

Sama cinta yang butuh pengorbanan dan perjuangan.

_Hei, Havoc._

"Sialan! Diam, Kolonel! Aku tidak butuh petuah dari orang yang sudah membuatku patah hati untuk ke-6 kalinya!"

**Aku**

"Aku, Roy Mustang, sang Flame Alchemist. Usia nyaris kepala 4, pekerja keras yang ambisius dan tampan. Yang bisa dibanggakan dariku adalah—_ahem_, tentunya kemampuan alchemy api. Selain itu, jabatan di kemiliteran yang sudah tinggi dan tinggal menunggu saja saat dimana aku jadi Fuhrer. Aku tampan—ah, sudah kukatakan ya? Dan brilian. Walau begitu, aku tidak bisa tenang jika Elizabeth Hawkeye tidak disampingku untuk mengurusku. Aku akan bekerja terlalu keras, lupa makan, lupa mandi, lupa bercukur dan lupa menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Pakaianku akan terus menumpuk di pojok kamar dan dipojok yang lain akan muncul jamur akibat kelalaianku membuang sampah makanan. Aku juga akan mati ditumpuki paperwork—atau mati jauh sebelumnya saat ia berhasil menyelamatkanku yang Hero of Ishval ini dari serangan tak terduga. Yang pasti aku adalah salah satu lelaki yang mencintainya sebagai 'lelaki', yang memperhatikan cara mengaduk sendok kopi sampai arah sisirannya tiap hari. Walau hina dan terlalu narsis, aku tahu hanya aku yang pantas bersamanya dan sebaliknya. Aku yakin kami tercipta untuk hidup berdua, bersama, hingga akhir hayat memisahkan kami dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, sakit atau sehat. Karena itu…"

_KELAMAAN, MUSTANG!_

"…Riza, aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi sampai _waktunya_ tiba."

"Ya, Roy. Aku berjanji."

_Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Jendral Mustang alias sang Raja menyematkan cincin perak di jari manis tangan kanan istrinya—Riza Mustang sang Ratu dalam senyum bahagia. Kening sang Mata Elang kemudian dikecupnya, berlanjut dengan bibir mereka yang saling bertaut—melumat dengan lembut (untuk kali ini saja Riza tidak mengeluarkan Barettanya walau sudah ia siapkan dibawah gaun). Diantara hujan bunga, sorakan selamat, dan virgin road yang menunggu untuk dilewati ; _aku _menggandengnya yang sangat cantik ke kehidupan baru sebagai separuh dari jiwaku yang tak tergantikan.

.

**(Deskripsi – Tamat)**

.

* * *

Hints : Bagian **'Essay'** dan **'Yeah!'** satu timeline dengan fic **'If the Propose'** (promosi :p) ; Setting **'Underwear'** dan **'Padamu'** juga sama-sama di Ishval kayak fic **'Tentang Rambut'** dan '**A Life With You' chapter 4** dimana kantornya masih bobrok (Kalo **'Selembar Foto'** udah diperbaiki, juga **'Mustang's Mustache'**).

Tanya, memuji, atau mau menyatakan cinta *gaplok* silakan lewat **Review**! Thanks for reading, fave and reviewing!


End file.
